Immortal Soul
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Takes place after Midnight. They gang is still sad Damon who died to save a friend is gone. With no more hope, they give up to try to bring him back but what will happen if Damon was going back to them? But he isnt the same. And there's a new villan.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Midnight. This is an epilogue next chapter we start the journey but enjoy and review! **

**Oh one more thing I'm not so good on the whole romantic thing so bear with me and help me out Thanks!:)**

* * *

ElenaPOV

Dear Diary,

I still cant believe he is gone. Just like that gone. I fell as if someone just grab a big part of my heart and pull it out. And there's just a big hole that cannot be replace. Never be replace.

Damon the guy who I almost fell deeply in love with. Damon who once, once had been the badass brother who was evil and didn't care of himself. Damon who awake things inside me with a single look, a single word, a single touch.

And Damon who save little Bonnie and gotten himself stake. He wanted me to promise one thing and that is to never be forgotten. I will never forget him and I make sure that the rest wouldn't either.

Back at the Dark Dimensions in The Celestial Court I ask the Guardians that I want everything back. My old life before everything happened, for every person who got killed.

For my life would be just the same when I never met Stefan. And I ask…I ask for Damon. I want him back. To see his beautiful smile that gorgeous body of his, his black straight hair and oh! those endless midnight black eyes that when I look into them I fall into them for eternity.

They say they can give me my old life back. So right now I'm at home with Aunt Juith and Maragret. But they say that they couldn't bring back Damon.

Which is ridiculous! I had died as a vampire and I came back and yet they cant bring back another vampire? How foolish of this! The Guardians said that I was suppose to be a Guardian. But they can still bring a vampire back! And they don't want to that's all! And the worst part is that they cut my wings. My power, my beautiful wings that help everyone in some way are gone now.

Just like him.

Stefan was here a while ago. We talk but we mostly talk about the tings we remember about Damon. When we three where in Honoria Fell's crypt with Katherine and what Damon said to her.

When he was a child and Damon protected him. And his soft spot for Bonnie…his little redbird as he always called her.

Tomorrow I plan to talk to the others about what they remember of him because I am keeping my promise to him.

He won't be forgotten.

Never be forgotten.

His immortal soul will be with us forever.

**Next chapter will be about how they move on without Damon. **

**Well try to move on that is. Review and sorry for any grammer errors.**


	2. Thinking Of You

**Thank you for the reviews here is chapter 1.**

**Thinking of You**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was a beautiful Monday morning; no children killed their parents and no evil in the little town of Fell's Church.

Everything is like it was before Shinichi came to town and ruin the peace.

Perfect. Everything is perfect again. But something was missing. Something important. Him.

Damon.

Bonnie stop writing in her journal she long ago abandons. Sure, it was a beautiful day doing the normal routine of going to school, come back, do chores, and finish homework and to bed.

Usually Bonnie was always bubbly always full of energy now she feels like she just got run over by a truck 10 times. Her little heart was in pain.

She feels like her heart just spit into two and worst part is that she also feels guilt.

Guilt because if she wasn't that stupid of running up the tree thinking she could get the star ball none of this would had happen.

It was her fault. Her fault that she was so stupid to run up the tree. Her fault that she slips and her fault that Damon, her hero, got himself stake.

Hot tears now ran down Bonnie's cheeks. "Bonnie dear wake up time to go to school!" call her mother from downstairs, Bonnie almost forgot she was home.

Home with her family and safe. "Coming Mother!" she wipe the tears away, grabs her new black backpack and scurry down the stairs.

* * *

In High School:

Bonnie opens her locker preparing for her first class in a long time. She was sure if she had a test today she will flunk. Sighing she close her locker just to be stumble and into a bear hug of her group of girlfriends. Elena and Meredith.

"We where so worried about you Bonnie you didn't return none for my calls or Meredith's" exclaim Elena. "I just didn't feel like talking" Meredith look at her in concern

"Bonnie are you… are you still… thinking about… _his _death?" Of course Meredith didn't bring his name since there where all still in pain about the lost. "Yes, Meredith I always will think about _Damon_" Elena and Meredith look down, ashamed.

Bonnie look around "Hey where is Matt and Stefan?" "Here" said a male voice behind Bonnie. She turns and sees Matt and Stefan. "Hey Matt, you alright?" Matt look at her, he knew what she meant.

"I don't know" he simple answered. Bonnie nod even thought Matt always wanted Damon dead but now when he really is… Bonnie turn to the youngest and the last of the Salvatore Brothers.

"And you Stefan?" Stefan turns to her. In those forest green eyes always had sparks in them, now it's gone and replace by grief and pain.

Stefan who known Damon more than the rest of us must be suffering more. Stefan who doesn't have his brother with him anymore. _He is unprotected _Bonnie thought. _Damon always protected Stefan always and now… with him gone…._

"Sad Bonnie, my brother the only family I had alive the one I most look up to is dead. And worst it's my fault" Elena shook her head violently "No Stefan it wasn't you fault…it was no ones fault. Damon wanted to save Bonnie it was his choice we have to respect"

Stefan gave her a small smile but was immediately remove with the memory of his dearest brother. Without saying a word they all head to their first class.

Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan enter their first class….history_. Great Mr. Tanner is back _Bonnie thought and she started doodling in her notebook.

"Alright class today we are learning about the Italian Renaissance. The Italian Renaissance is a period of art and science as well as government and society development occurred in Europe at the end of the Middle Ages.

The art was mostly influence though. How can tell me some of the artist names?" Mr. Tanner looks around the classroom.

"Mr. John over there with the funny hippie cap answer the question." John shook his head "I don't know sir"

"Alright…Ms. Bonnie" Bonnie look up "I don't know sir" "Of course not how do you expect to learn when you doodling the name… he lean closer to the notebook …Damon.' Who is Damon?Your boyfriend?"

"No sir he is gone know and I don't want to talk about it" "Then answer the question." _Leonardo Da Vinci_said a voice in her head. Stefan! He must be able to communicate still telepathy to her! "Leonardo Da Vinci is one"

Mr. Tanner look shock but says "That is right,Bonnie well done" _Thank you _she send to Stefan. He smiled in return. She look outside the window, _How much I miss you Damon. I wish I had time to tell you that…I fell in love with you. But its to late now. _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a crow. _Crow? _She look more closely to it. It was big, its black feathers look like it was made of silk and it had black eyes. _A crow? Damon? No! impossible it can't be him it can't! _Then the crow leap of the tree and soared into the sky.

* * *

Back in the Bordering House:

The whole crew Elena, Stefan, Matt, Meredith and Bonnie went to the bordering house. It was still in construction, the maltches did a pretty good job of almost destroying the whole house down. Ms. Flowers came in the view

"Oh welcome my children, a long time we haven't seen each other" "Ms. Flowers!"cried Elena and hug the elderly women. "How are you doing, Ms. Flowers" Matt said politly. "Its good seeing you again" exclaim Meredith.

Bonnie steps forward and gives her a big hug, "I miss you Ms. Flowers expectially your teas" "Why thank you darling Bonnie" then she said in a sad tone to Stefan.

"Dearest boy I am truly sorry for your brother's death. I hope he is somewhere where he can be at peace and watch over you Stefan. Even thought he didn't show his love for you I can always tell that the boy cared for you and never ever hated you. He loved you, and always will"

* * *

Then later that day:

"Okay I wanted to talk about Damon because he promise me one thing and that is to never be forgotten and I will keep my word. And right here, right now I want to make a vow.

To never forget Damon Salvatore for the rest of our lives." Elena said. She unfold a piece of paper saying that we will never forget him. Damon. Elena got a pin out and stab her thumb, then with blood stamp a part in the paper next to her name.

The rest follow her lead. When they where al done she anounce "Well we have to share what we most remember of Damon, I'll go first, back at three tomb where me, Stefan and damon where held there with Katherine, Katherine ask Damon to join her and kill us. Damon smiled and for a moment I thought he was going to join her but he said "Go to hell" I'm grateful that he saves us."

Everyone smiled a little bit. Matt said "I remember when at court with Caroline I wish so badly that Damon appear and kick her ass, even though he call me Mutt instead of Matt I still wanted to see him."

"I remember when I was captive by Mr. Lockwood and few other people that they wanted to kill me. I remember seeing the stake close to my heart then a sudden thing impact the guy sending him back I look and it was a wolf, a black wolf who look back at me and I knew it was Damon saving me" said Stefan.

Meredith look at everyone then said "I don't really have a good releationship with him but what I most admired about Damon is his courage because he wasn't afraid to do anything. He had guts to confront Klaus, Shinichi and saving Stefan which is out of the ordinary seeing his feelinng out in the open."

Everyone look at Bonnie "Bonnie what do you remember?" ask Matt. Bonnie took a while but respond "I remember a lot for things about Damon that I can sit here and tell you all about them but one memory is back at the Dark Dimensions when only Damon and I went, when Shinichi throw me out the window and that Damon catch me.

I told him what happen and he was mad with rage at Shinichi and he…he kiss me. Not like the first time in the party but with I don't know. Love? Was it love?

I'm not sure" Everyone remain silent. Remembering. _See, Damon we are still thinking of you…thinking of you._

**So how was the chapter? Tell me if I misspelled Shinichi right and when do the new episodes are coming out? **

**Thanks again and review!**


	3. Who am I? Who is she?

** Chapter 3 on Immortal Soul. Damon's POV.**

** Who am I? Who is she?**

* * *

___**Don't want to reach for me do you  
**__**I mean nothing to you  
**__**The little things gives you away  
**__**And now there will be no mistaking  
**__**The levees are breaking  
**__**All you've ever wanted  
**_**_Was someone to truly look up to you  
_****_And six feet under water  
_**_**I…. Do….**_

* * *

_'O__n the smallest moon of the Nether World fine ash was falling. It fell on two already ash-covered bodies. It fell on ash-choked water. _

_It blocked the sunlight so the endless midnight covered the moon's ash- coated surface._

_And something else fell. In the smallest imaginable droplets, an opalescent fluid fell, colors swirling as if to try and make up for the ugliness of the ashes. _

_They were tiny drops, but there were trillions upon trillions of them, falling endlessly, concentrated over the spot where they had once been part of the largest container of raw Power in three dimensions._

_There was a body on the ground on this spot-not quite a corpse. The body had no heartbeat; it did not breathe, and there was no brain activity. But somewhere in it there was a slow pulsing, that quickened very slightly as the tiny drops of Power fell upon it._

_The pulsing was made up of nothing but a memory. The memory of a girl with dark blue eyes and golden hair and a small face with wide brown eyes. _

_And the taste: the taste of two maidens' tear. Elena. Bonnie. _

_Putting the two of them together they formed what was not exactly a thought, not exactly a picture. _

_But to someone who only understood words, it might be translated:_

_They are waiting for me. If I can figure out who I am._

_And that sparked a fierce determination._

_After what seemed like centuries but was only a few hours, something moved in the ash._

_ A fist clenched._

_And something stirred in the brain, a self-revelation. A name._

_Damon.'_

* * *

Darkness. That's all he saw. Ashes. Falling like little gray snowflakes, covering him fully. There was nothing in sight. No grass. No trees. No animals. No water… No life.

Slowly he tried to rise from the blanket of ashes, he look more closely to his surroundings. Still he couldn't see nothing, not even a single ray of pure sunlight, only the gray ashes that where falling endlessly. _Where am I? _He thought.

Slowly and carefully he rose to his feet. He… is a young man about seventeen or eighteen years of age, has black straight silky hair, twilight skin and has endless black eyes. And he was naked.

But the real problem was three things…

First, he remembers someone more specific a girl. This girl has dark blue eyes and beautiful golden hair. She is the most gorgeous girl he ever seen.

Her name is Elena. But who is she to him. Was she his girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? Who is this girl, this Elena? Every time he says her name gives him the shivers. _Elena….Elena….Elena…._

Secondly, he also remembers another girl. This girl is very different from Elena not only looks but in spirit he can feel it. She has a small heart-shape face and beautiful wide brown eyes.

Her name is Bonnie. But there's something different about this girl that is extremely different from Elena. Instead sending shivers down his spine, he feels warmth.

Warmth inside, inside his chest and then an aching secation afterwards. What is this feeling? he wondered. And who is this Bonnie to him? Was she the real love of his life and not Elena?

Was this feeling…love?

And third he remembers on more important thing about himself. He wasn't exactly sure but it feels right. This young man's name is…

Damon.

And one thing "Damon" knows is that somehow, someday he will go back to them. Back where he is still needed. Back home.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I walk into a beautiful meadow close to Old Creek. A few months ago Elena died in this creek and return as a vampire just in time to stop Stefan, in a cruel way, from killing his brother…again.

Damon. "Oh how much I miss you" I spoke out loud not caring if someone was here listening. "How much I wanted him to like me too" But did he?

Flashback:

_"They hurt you, didn't they, little redbird? I saw…I saw your face. Damon said in his new choked-up voice. I didn't know what to say. But suddenly I didn't mind how hard he squeezed me. I even found myself squeezing back._

_Suddenly, to me shock, Damon broke my koala-grip and pulled me up and kissed me on the lips very gently. "Little redbird! I'm going to go now, and make them pay for what they did to you"_

End of Flashback

He kiss me but this time I felt something. Something special. Love? I sigh. "Its to late now…To late"

* * *

Somewhere near Bonnie, hiding in the shadows. There was someone watching her intenstly. And a wicked smile appeared in that person's face.

"Soon… every soon your life will change, _little redbird_"

* * *

**In the beginning I put the song piece because everyone didn't care about Damon if he live or die and he wanted to be respected and love like Stefan.**

** And now when his gone they all care and all feel very sad.**

**And one more thing the guy in the end who said little redbird is not Damon its someone else. Review!:)**

**Song: The Little Things Gives You Away-Linkin Park**


	4. Bloody Poem

**Sorry I took long been busy but I'm here once again! Chapter 4 on Immortal Soul. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was nightfall, the night was cold, water threatened to escape the massive black clouds that swirl over the sky.

Flashes of lightning strikes illuminate the world of darkness then the boom of the thunder sends chills to everyone awake or asleep.

And the wind blew hard over Fells Church. Tonight it seems that Mother Nature was furious, and tonight was the perfect night for nightmares.

Bonnie was curled up in her blanket trying to cover herself from the terror of Mother Nature. She tosses and turns and whimpered. 'No…." she whispered.

**(In her nightmare)**

It was dark. No light was guiding poor Bonnie. "Hello, someone here?" she ask frighten. Small echoes of laughter fill the darkness.

"Hello" she tried again "…Yes" a voice answered. Gasping Bonnie look back, no one was there. "Over here" called the voice to her left, again she look. Nothing.

"W-who is there?" Bonnie whispered. No one answered. Bonnie breath rapidly now. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, picking up speed with every pump.

"S-show yourself" she command determined to show courage in her words. The voice re-appeared beside her and this time Bonnie couldn't move.

Not only because she was scared she really couldn't move. Bonnie was paralyzed.

"Soon you find out. Very soon…little redbird" Bonnie whimpered, no one called her that except…Damon. She felt anger rushing inside her.

'How dare you call me that. No one calls me redbird only…" "Damon" the voice interrupted. "How do you know" demand Bonnie.

"Because, little redbird when the time comes you will now. Everyone you truly love will vanish in front of you. And you will be alone with me" "No, no, no!" Bonnie yelled at the darkness.

"On yes, darling everyone you love will die one by one. Your parents, Elena, Matt, Meredith, Ms. Flowers, Sage, Stefan, and Damon. Your love of your life will die in front of your eyes. For good."

"Y-you can't kill Damon, he's already…Damon already…" Bonnie broke off. She couldn't say that he was already dead it was too painful. "…Dead. I know, I also know it was your fault"

"Who are you?" she ask. "Your worst nightmare" and a dark, dangerous figure lung at her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bonnie yells out. She was in her bed. The sheets where damp with sweat, and she was breathing hard and fast. "Just a dream, just a nightmare" she whispered. "Just a crazy dream"

* * *

**~Next Day: Morning~**

Bonnie was still a little shaky after her nightmare. _Who was that person? What does he want with me? What he even human? _Bonnie shook her head

"Nah, it's just a weird, crazy dream" she said out loud. She grabs her homework and ipod, and stuffs them inside her backpack.

She wasn't going to worry about the dream she didn't have time, nor wanted to, and beside she was already late for school.

* * *

**~During lunch~**

"Bonnie you alright, you're a bit shaky today' Meredith said worriedly." I'm find I just had a weird dream that's all" she replied. Elena, Matt, Meredith, Stefan, and Bonnie where all sitting on the farest bench in the cafeteria.

"What was it about?" ask Matt taking a bit off his apple. 'Well I was in some dark place, I couldn't see anything and I couldn't move. There was someone with me, someone evil. He said he wants me and he'll kill everyone I love…including…Damon"

Bonnie look up to her friends. They where shock and confuse. "Bonnie who was it? What does he mean he'll kill everyone you love including…my brother" said Stefan.

"But how can you kill Damon when he's…beg your pardon, Stefan, dead?' said Meredith with apologetic eyes to Stefan who nod. "I don't know, I don't understand myself" whispered Bonnie.

Elena saw the hurt in everyone's eyes, she didn't want this again, so she change the subject. "Umm Bonnie can I borrow you're ipod I wanted to show Stefan a song"

"Sure look inside my backpack, I just stuff it in there" Elena grab her bag and begain searching for it. "Bonnie you alright…I mean after the nightmare?"

"Not really, I'm scared. He…he called me redbird, only you guys and Damon knew that, I'm kind of confuse."

Suddenly Elena gasp in horror. "What is it?" cried Stefan. Elena took out a paper. It was written on…with blood.

_The nightmare has begun._

_Darkness will destroy the land._

_No one can stop the maddness._

_ Only one can._

**End of Chapter! Hope you like, I'll update soon! See ya!**

_**~Child of the Night~**_


	5. Memories

**Hello Readers, here's another chapter, hope you like it! And please be free to share your ideas, comments, suggestions, or even criticize. (Don't worry you're not going to hurt my feelings:)**

**Chapter 5 on Immortal Soul Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon walks what seem like centuries pass by, as he walk he look around his surroundings. Nothing in sight. _It's like everything was wipe out _he thought.

The landscape was still gray with ashes, and some where still falling down. There was no sign of live around him, however he was interrupted by flashes of past memories, mostly on the two girls Elena and Bonnie.

Damon clutched his hands on either side of his head, he hated not remembering who they are, how was his life, and more importantly…who he was? Or is?

Frustrated he sat down criss-cross on the gray dirt and focus in remembering.

~_**Memory One~**_

_The light went out in the gym, precisely the right time Damon went in. He was curious, very curious of his brother's new toy. _

_**Just like Katherine, you don't really get out much do you brother **__he thought than frown,__** No not like Katherine. **_

_**This one, Elena has a spark of fire in her, something I really love in her.**_

___Damon walk slowly, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey, he senses her fear increasing more with every step. "I'm sorry if I frightened you" he said with a hint of his Italian accent._

_ Elena let out a hard sigh. _

_He could sense and see her observing him, he smiled at that. Suddenly anger rose in her body "How did you get in?" she demand, "And what are you doing here? Nobody else is supposed to be in the gym" _

_**Funny girl **__he thought. "I came in the door" "All the doors are locked" she said, accusingly. Damon raised his eyebrows and smile "Are they?" _

_A flash of fear escape her "They were supposed to be" she said in the cool voice. __**This one I like**__ Damon thought. _

_"You're angry" he said, gravely, "I said I was sorry to frighten you" "I wasn't frightened!" she snapped.__** She sounds like a little girl; well she is una ragazzina in confronto a me(1).**_

_"I was just startled" she continued "Which is hardly surprising, what with you lurking in the dark like that"_

_ "Interesting things happen in the dark…sometimes"_

_**End of Memory~**_

Damon smiled proudly, he remembered. He remembered how he met Elena, then he frown. _Brother? I have a brother?_

Sighing again he tried to focus. _Brother…my brother…_

_**~ Florence, Italy 1400~**_

_"Damon, where are you" said eight-year-old Stefan, the Brothers where playing there favorite came Hide-and-Seek. _

_"Oh Daaammmonn" sang Stefan as he continue to search. They where in a small meadow that Damon found a year ago, it was there favorite place since then._

_ Stefan kept searching until he spots a lock of black hair in the bushes. Giggling he tip toe to it "Got you!" Out came ten-year-old Damon, "Alright you caught me! You want to do something else?" _

_'Let's sit down for a while." Both sat down on the fluffy green grass. A moment pass by then Stefan spoke "Damon, may I ask you a question?" "Yes, of course" he answered. _

_"Well, will we be brothers forever. Would-would you leave me like- like m-mother did?" Damon hugs his little brother fiercely. "Stefan, how can you say this? I'll always be here. Always!" _

_Stefan hesitated but said "You promise?" Damon nods his head "Yes I promise and to make it official…" Damon grabs a rock, and on the sharp end cut his palm. _

_"Brother what are you doing?" ask Stefan in shock. "Blood promise, here" he grabs Stefan's had and cut his palm. "Ow" Stefan winces. _

_"How I, Damon Salvatore promise Stefan James Salvatore to always look out for him, take care of him, and to be his brother forever. Now you" said Damon. _

_"I, Stefan Salvatore promise Damon Miguel Salvatore that I will always look out for him, take care of him, and to be his brother forever." They both clap their palms together_

_ "I will always be here, little brother. Always."_

_**~End of Memory~**_

* * *

Stefan was sitting on the couch in the Bordering House, remembering that day. _You promise Damon, you'll be with me forever. We made a blood promise. _

Stefan sigh heavily. _We promise and you didn't complete your part. We had an eternity together, forever the Salvatore Brothers, now there's only one. One who is so miserable and helpless without mio fratello maggiore. (_2)

"Stefan" said Elena, Stefan look up. "Oh hi love, is there something wrong?" Elena walk to him and sits down, "Is there something wrong with you Stefan? You're been acting so down and I'm getting worried about you"

Stefan sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just…I miss him Elena, I miss Damon so much. I know we didn't get alone but it was never like that.

We where so close to each other and I always knew in spite of everything that came between us, we still look out for each other.

And the true is Elena that everyone I love who is human will die…so then I remember that I'm not alone.

That I have my big brother somewhere, making my life a living hell but I least I knew where he was. I always have.

And now when he's really is gone I feel so helpless and alone. Because I know in spite of everything I will always have Damon on my side. Now I have no one. I'm alone, Elena alone for all eternity."

Elena was, for once, speechless. She just embrace Stefan in a hug as one tear ecape his eye.

Suddenly the door close voliently, and out came Matt, Meredith, and Bonnie. "Sorry to ruin the moment but we need to discuss the poem" said Meredith crossing her arm.

"You're right…Bonnie do you have it?" replied Stefan. Bonnie nod and took out a folded paper, "I tried to analyze it but couldn't understand the last part." she gave the paper to Stefan who read it out load.

_The nightmare has begun_

_Darkness will destroy the land_

_No one can stop the maddness_

_Only on can_

"Well it seems we have a new enemy" said Matt annoyly "Yes, but who?" ask Elena, confusingly.

Stefan thougth it through then responded "It could be the voice that was in Bonnie's dream, the one who threatened her to kill everybody she loves."

"You might be right, Stefan" said Meredith. "_Darkness will destroy the land. _whoever it is have Power…Dark Power like Shinichi " said Bonnie.

"_No one can stop the maddness. Only one can. _this part I don't understand we all defeated Shinichi and his boss Inari Saitou but only one will defeat this person." said

Elena, who was pasing around the room. "But who" ask Bonnie, "Who will stop this? Who?"

* * *

_**~With Damon~**_

_Stefan? I have a brother name Stefan?_ Damon smiled in happiness _I'm not alone._ "Stefan, my brother…my little brother" he said out loud.

"I have to go home, I must go home to Elena, to Bonnie, to my brother Stefan." He got up determind to find a way back home.

**So here's chapter 5 thanks for reading. I'll be back soon! Until then, read and review!:) Oh and one more thing…translations**

**(1) **_**una ragazzina in confronto a me: **_**a little girl compared to me.**

**(2) **_**mio fratello maggiore: **_**my big brother.**

_**~Child of the Night~**_


	6. Not Again

**Hey guys! hope you had an awesome 4 of July! Please be free to share your ideas, comments, suggestions, or criticize. And tell me what I need to improve on. I'm counting on you. Well here's….**

**Chapter 6 on Immortal Soul.**

* * *

Bonnie sat in her bed, journal in hand; but she didn't know what to right about. She already wrote about school, the poem, their conversation, but she didn't know what to write about her feelings.

Yes, she felt something of fear, guilt, confusion, pain and more…but how to put something so strong and powerful into words? She gave up though, and put away her journal.

She was afraid of fall asleep. _What happen if I dream of that voice again? _She thought, frightened.

An hour pass, two, three, until finally sleep came to her… as well as the Nightmare.

**(inside dream)**

Bonnie look around her surroundings. It was a sunny day, the breeze mild, a few puffy clouds in the blue sky. Birds singing, squirrels running, children laughing, in one word everything was perfect.

"Glad you like this place" said a voice behind her, making Bonnie yelp and turn quickly. There was a teenage boy sitting on a huge stone staring off into the woods.

He was like Damon's height though a bit taller, have light brown shaggy hair almost blond that reach over his forehead. His skin was clear and a little tan.

He was wearing a white t- shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and some Jordan sneakers.

"W-who are you?" Bonnie quietly said. "My name is Marcus, pleasure to meet you Bonnie" he answered, charmingly. "How do you know me?" he chuckled and turn to face her.

Some of his hair cover his eyes but she could see that his eyes where blue-gray-ish…it reminded Bonnie of the ocean when once her family went on vacation.

"Don't you remember me? You dreamt me once…well only my voice anyway." he replied, smirking. _That_ _smirk looks familiar, but where have I seen it? _She thought then her eyes widened.

Bonnie went straight into alert mode; this is the guy who threatened her. "Why have you threatened me?" she demands, determined not to show any fear in her words.

Marcus stood up, pace gracefully toward Bonnie, and gently touch her left cheek while answering "You'll know in good time, my love. Just wait…patients is a virtue you know."

Suddenly it grew dark, the wind pick up speed. Bonnie twirled around, people her walking toward her. Like zombies in a Resident Evil movie.

They had red, glowing eyes, and holding any weapon that could cause her harm. "What are you doing?" she asks, panicking.

The people answered her, however it sounded sort of like a poem. "The one who no one loved, the one no one enjoyed, the one who suffered for eternity, the one who made a heroic death." they repeated it, each time growing more louder than the last.

"Stop, stop it!" Bonnie cried, covering her ears, protecting them from their scratchy voices. "The one who no one loves, the one no one enjoyed…" they said, louder and louder.

"Stop it!" she yells "What wrong BonBon? Can't handle the pressure. You killed him after all. You're a murder Bonnie…a murder." Marcus laughs.

"Murder, Murder, Murder…" the people chanted, "Murder, Murder, Murder!"

"No, no, no!" she screams as they began to close around her, suddenly growing taller and louder,

until you can only see there glowing deathly red eyes.

"Nooo…"

**~out of dream~**

"oooo!" she yelled, sitting up. Bonnie gasp for air, she was sweating and shacking in fear.

"Just a dream" she whispered, but who was she fooling.

This was much more than an ordinary bad dream…much more.

Slowly she layed back in her sheets, trying to forget the dream, she close her eyes once more.

* * *

**~school: in a classroom~**

"…in each poem, the authors uses the literary devices I showed you yesterday. Today you will create a poem-any subject you want it to be. Just use some of the devices.

Any questions? No, okay class get started." said Ms. Locket. Bonnie gave a small sigh, language wasn't her favorite class; mainly we right poems…and she sucks at poems.

But is her grade and future, though hoping she'll have a future…

Anyway a few minutes pass and nothing came to her mind. She look at her neighbors, Elisabeth Seaver was making her…third poem!

Bonnie turn to her right, Mark Foley, a nerd looking boy was to busy looking at Sydney Levy- captain of the cheerleading squat. (Guess you can see why he was looking at her. Boys).

Sighing again Bonnie look down at her paper, hoping some inspiration would come in mind. Then she gasps; her blank-line paper was already written on with red ink.

No not ink…but blood. It's said

_The one who no one loved,_

_The one no one enjoyed, _

_The one who suffered for eternity, _

_The one who made a heroic death._

She couldn't believe this was really happening; these are the same thing that the zombie-people were saying in her dream.

"Alright time's up, we will be presenting these on Monday…right, well class dismissed"

Everyone gather their supplies and headed out the door, everyone except Bonnie. She was in shock to do anything.

_W-what is this? Another poem? Is this the continuation of the first? Does this have something to do with Marcus? _Questions were swirling in her head, that she didn't notice Ms. Locket calling her.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bonnie!" Bonnie flinch, blinking rapidly for a second she look up to Ms. Locket. "I'm fine, Ms. Locket…just spaced out" she answered as she got up.

"You sure dear, you look a bit pale"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she replied, gather her thing quickly and scurry out the door into the hallway.

* * *

**~In lunchroom~**

"Guys, look what happen in my language class" said Bonnie as she place the paper on the table. Stefan grab it first and examined it. Without a word he passes it to Elena who gasps instantly.

"Is this…" 'Blood?" Stefan cut in, "Yes it is." "What is it?" Matt asks, Elena read the poem out loud. 'Looks like we got another piece of the puzzle" said Meredith as she bit down at her apple.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Bonnie started, "I had another dream, this time I saw a person…" She quickly explains her dream. Matt shook his head furiously, "Marcus? What the hell does he want from you!"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me!" Bonnie practically semi-yelled back at him. _This is too much for me. First Katherine, then Klaus, then Shinichi and Misao, plus there master. How much must I suffer?_

"Bonnie its okay. Relax" said Elena.

"Elena is not alright! Some guy is after me and you this it's alright! Well is not my fault that you fell in love with to boys who happens to be brothers. And you had nothing to worry about if one died…you had a spare. And that what happen, Damon died… and Stefan is you spare"

Everyone was stunned of what Bonnie said. Elena was speechless.

After a few uncomfortable minutes Stefan cleared his throat "We'll take about this poem at the Bordering House"

They all nodded and headed to their next class.

* * *

**~At the Bordering House~**

"Alright, like how Meredith said this poem is the second piece of the long puzzle we're in. So this might be the continuation of the first poem" Stefan suggest as they all enter the house.

Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith sat on the couch while Elena in the armchair and Stefan pacing up and down.

Bonnie took out the paper and read the first line. "_The one who no one loved. _Well clearly it's someone who was neglected- probable never known compassion. understanding, warmth, happiness, love, in other words- someone who was felt in the dark"

Matt nodded and read the second line.

"_The one no one enjoyed. _Maybe it means not enjoyed as in company. Someone to be around with. Someone who was neglected, dismissed like a dog"

"It could be" Meredith answered, thoughtfully. "_The one who suffered for eternity. _This person had a live of misery- maybe physically and mentally. Eternity…no human can live for eternity…this person must he something supernatural."

"You're right Meredith. No human can live forever except one of supernatural like me- a vampire" said Stefan.

Elena read out the last line,

"_The one who made a heroic death_….whoever it is, is dead. So how can this person defeat Marcus if he/she is dead?"

"And who is the one who fits these descriptions?" Stefan asked, the other look confuse as well.

"Who is it? Who?"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't had it a long chapter I been busy. Who can guess is the one they talk about in the poems? **

**And Yazz Pattz Salvatore please tell be the book and page of which memory you want. **

**I been looking for one but didn't find it so please can you do this favor thanks!**

**Review and I'll be back!**


	7. Bonnie's on the Move

**Thank you for reviewing! Tell me what you think, and tell me if I need to improve on something. Sorry I took so long! **

**Here is chapter 7 on Immortal Soul.**

* * *

Bonnie look out her bedroom window; the night sky was beautiful millions of stars make their appearance as the sun goes to rest. How different was the Day and Night.

In the day you feel protected and warmth by the glowing red ball. You have no worries if something sinister will pounce on you. While in the night you're fully alert.

You know something might be lurking around you, waiting for the right moment to attack, you feel expose and frighten; like a deer who sees a pack of wolves slowly surrounding her.

In the night you feel danger but it's an adventure—not knowing what lies ahead at the corner when you turn.

This was Bonnie's reality. Before she was afraid of the dark, feeling danger is near. However with everything that has happen—she embrace the night. No longer had she felt fear of it.

It reminded her too much of him—of Damon Salvatore.

His eyes as black as midnight, but held an odd spark of light in them. His dark hair the goes drops perfectly on his forehead, and match with those endless black eyes.

And those cheekbones are a sculpture's dream. He is handsome enough to be a super; _super _model…he _was_ handsome enough to be one.

Slowly Bonnie lends her head against the cold glass, and closes her eyes. Her memories of him dance before her mind.

Every moment they were together or facing some sort of trouble. Bonnie relaxes, letting those events plays in her head like a beautiful dream.

And slowly she drifted off to sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

Bonnie slowly opens her eyes, and gasp. She was somewhere…though she wasn't sure _exactly_ where. The place was light gray, like smoke coming out of a chimney and the dirt beneath her bare feet was very dark gray almost black as volcanoes ashes.

Looking up she saw dark puffy big clouds. There was nothing in sight. No grass, no trees, no water, not even a ray of sunlight. (And by now she was wondering how she was even able to see without the light of the sun.)

Yet deep inside her, she knows were exactly was this place; the Nether World. "Hello" she called out, no answer. Bonnie turn to face her right and a few feet where she was standing was a dark figure, curled up in the dirt.

Instantly she became alert. What if _it's Marcus? What if it's someone else that came harm me?_ She thought. Her head was telling her "Danger is there, don't go!" but her heart said differently. So slowly she made her way to the figure. As she came closer.

The figure morphine into what look like a human body, closer she realized it was a young man.

He had his back to her, his skin was pale and he has a shock of black straight fine silky hair. He looks very thin as if he hadn't eaten in days. Then she blush, this person was naked.

Forgetting that situation she manages to speak up. "H-hello, you okay?" The young man didn't reply. Bonnie crept alone side of him, walking to the front when a bright light stop her from going anywhere.

Apparently only a light can awaken this boy, he scramble up too fast for Bonnie to step away. She didn't need to though, the teen pass her like nothing. _This isn't a dream… is an out-body-experience, like the time with Alaric and Elena._

Looking back at the light, it changes. There before her was the most beautiful woman she ever seen. She looks so graceful, like someone who holds so much power and wisdom.

She was wearing a white dress that covers her feet, her black flap behind her by an invisible wind, and her eyes are icy blue. No to mention she wasn't touching the black dirt; instead she was hovering over it, like how Elena did when she was a spirit.

By this time the boy was standing, back toward Bonnie.

The woman spoke, her voice was soft and comforting; "Do not be afraid, my child. I'm known with many names but for you it's Goddess."

The young man seems to hesitate, but answered "Do you know me? My past?" the voice was soft like velvet and inviting, with a hint of an accent Bonnie couldn't place and yet it was also familiar.

"Yes, my child I know who you are and your past."

"Then tell me! Tell me please!" he cried out, desperately.

But the Goddess just smiled, "All will be revealed in good time, my child. Right now you must focus in how to return to Earth."

"Why? Why must I return? I have no one in Earth." Replied the teen. The goddess chuckled, perhaps amuse to his answer. "Ah but you're wrong. You do have people who know you and loves you. You must protect them, they are in great danger."

"B-but how can I protect them, I'm human, alone and defenseless. How can I protect them, the people you say who love me?'

The Goddess floated toward him and embraces him. "You are special. You have abilities no one can imagine. I will send someone to help you. Remember who you are, Angel from above.

Remember you're power and hurry home." The Goddess was beginning to fade until the light disappeared completely. The boy still stood there, probably still in shock.

"Bonnie McCullough, I believe." Bonnie catches her breath and turn around quickly, the Goddess has return. "You are Bonnie McCullough aren't you?" she asks again. Bonnie manages to choke out a word, "Y-yes."

The Goddess smiled, and Bonnie relaxed instantly. "You are brave, my child. He will come, do not worry" Bonnie slightly tilt her head, confused. "He?"

"Yes, He. But remember this; help him…help him understand his power. Also remember this, the next clue to the puzzle…" Suddenly the Goddess started to chant, making Bonnie listen intensely, like she was under compulsion.

_**The crow will rise again**_

_**And save the world**_

_**With its own bloodshed**_

_**He is the ultimate sacrifice**_

_**The tame one,**_

_**The loyal friend**_

"Remember this Bonnie McCullough; you already know who 'He' is. Sacrifices must be made." The Goddess moves her hand toward Bonnie's face and

said, 'Remember, Bonnie." Then she snaps her fingers.

_**~Out of Dream~**_

Bonnie's eyes snap open. She had slept the entire night by her window; the rays of sun sneak into her dark room, creating shadows. _What did the outer- body experience means?_ She thought, bewildered.

She got off the small bench, and stretch. _Who was that teen? What it Damon?_ "No" she said, "Stop it Bonnie. Stop thinking of what isn't true." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a paper folded, hiding behind a pillow.

Slowly Bonnie grabs it and unfolded it.

_**The crow will rise again**_

_**And save the world **_

_**With its own bloodshed**_

_**He is the ultimate sacrifice**_

_**The tame one,**_

_**The loyal friend**_

Bonnie stared at the words, deep in thought.

_"He will come, do not worry"….. Soft as velvet with a hint of an accent that I couldn't place… black straight fine silky hair… the crow will rise again… a large black crow… "Damon is only limited to two animals, a crow and a black wolf"…._

"No it can't be!" she cried. Quickly she put on some jeans, white T- shirt, and her black boots. She grabs her black sweater, stuffs the paper inside her

bag and took off to the Bordering House.

* * *

_**~Bordering House~**_

"Good morning, Ms. Flowers." Bonnie politely said, "Good Morning, my dear Bonnie. What can t do for you today?"

"Is Stefan here? Without the company of Elena, I mean."

"Yes, the dear boy is alone without the darling Elena. Come, my child. I shall get Stefan for you."

"No! It's okay Ms. Flowers, I'll go" The way Ms. Flowers said "my child" reminded Bonnie of the Goddess.

She race up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Finally she reach Stefan's bedroom door and knock. "Stefan? Stefan it's me, Bonnie. I have to talk to you, it's important."

Bonnie heard a faded grumble, then footsteps going straight to the door. The door swung open revealing a very sleepy Stefan. "W-what's wrong, Bonnie." He mumbled. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure" he moved to the side to let her in.

* * *

_**~ With Damon~**_

For the first time in, who-knows-how-long, Damon was able to get a good night's rest. Those five minutes where the best he remembers, until some lady with a big bright flashlight woke him up.

For one thing, it wasn't her flashlight, she herself was the light. She was beautiful, and graceful. After their somewhat small talk left him confuse as ever, but he had a heading—Earth.

Some people knows and love him in Earth, _Maybe it's the girls, Elena and Bonnie. Maybe even his_ _brother, Stefan_. How to get there was the real problem. _"I will send someone to help you"_ that's what the Goddess said. Except he couldn't see anyone here to help him. He starts walking again, going absolutely no where he guesses.

"This is useless" he grumbled, "No way I'm going to find the damn exit!" Then he heard footsteps approaching him. Damon froze, the footsteps came closer, and then a figure appeared.

"Who's there?" he yelled. The figure suddently stops, than too fast for Damon to understand a man appeared before him, making Damon yelp in surprise a jump a good distance away from the man.

"Finally I have found you, mon amie sournoise Damon! Atlas, I found you!" the man hollered out. "W-what?" Damon said, dumbfoledly** (if that's even a word)**.

The man's grin turn into a frown "don't you remember? Don't you know who I am?" Damon stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then shook his head.

"No I never see you until now" the guy took a step back, and slaps his hand on his forehead. "Ah, mon ami. How did this happen? You don't remember anything? At all?"

Damon asks, suspiciously 'Ummm who are you?"

"Oh desole, sorry my friend. I'm Sage."

"Well Sage do you know who I am? I mean I know my first name is Damon but what about my last, and my life?"

Sage grin reappeared, "Why, garcon you're Damon Salvatore! Everyone knows who you are. You're quite popular down at Les dimensions sombres, the Dark Dimensions."

"Dark Dimensions?" he said, questionably. "Ah, but first let's get you out of here. You had been missing for a while, mon ami."

"Sure" and with that Sage claps a huge hand on Damon's shoulder and guides him out the gray world.

* * *

_**~ Bonnie and Stefan~**_

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Stefan pleads for what seem like the fifth time since she got there. Bonnie look down nervously, her fingers twitch uncontrollably on her lap. She took a deep breath, "Look Stefan, I think I might have a lead to the…our situation, but I need proof. So don't jump into conclusions when I ask you these questions, alright?"

Stefan glazed at her confusingly from his chair. "Okay, sure. Ask away." Bonnie slowly let her breath out, relaxed. _Okay now for the hard part._ "I…I want to know about D-Damon's childhood life." Stefan tilts his head slightly.

"For what?"

"Please Stefan, I tell you when I get the information I need." Stefan sigh, admitting defeat,

"Alright, well I don't think his childhood was easy, I mean he really didn't get along with our Father, he was always getting beaten up… though some where suppose to be for me, but Damon made him beat him instead.

I always saw him with a new cut, bruise, and scratch, markings of a whip, things like that. That all stop when he went to the University."

Bonnie listens intensely, wincing every time Stefan mention a cut or bruise. She couldn't even imagine Damon getting beat up. _Still doesn't answer my question. _

"Is there anything else besides that, I mean besides your Father?"

"He did tell me that he use to be bullied, pick on by other kids but that's when he was eleven…then something change.

Like he became someone else, no longer he was being bullied…him, himself became the bully.

He picks on those who use to pick on him, though his approach was more aggressive. Punch those who made fun of me, pick on me, or basically harm me."

Bonnie shift, uncomfortable in the bed, _Eleven? Why did he change so sudden in eleven?_ "Hey Stefan do you know why he suddently change when he was eleven?"

Stefan's eyes hit the floor and he closes them tight. "No. But that ever it was…it must have been very big to change him like that and so soon."

Suddently Bonnie gasp, making Stefan open his eyes and look up in inhuman speed. "I got it Stefan! I know a spell that can let us see what it was!"

"How? Don't you need Damon for it?" She smirk at him,

"Nope, all I need is a relative, a sibling of blood. And that's where you come in."

Stefan sigh_, great I'm going to be her guinea pig for her experiments today. _

_Wonderful…_

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I'll be back hopefully soon. Sorry for some incorrect words I'm not a good speller…I think I mention that before…**

**Anyway Review!**

_**~Child of the Night13~**_


	8. Almost there

**Hey guys! Sorry took long; school got me on the edge lately. For those who don't know yet I've updated on Damon's Journal Ch. 14/15 Some Entrance and Secret Revealed. Anyway, here is Chapter 8 on Immortal Soul. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Previously on Immortal Soul**

_"Dark Dimensions?" he said, questionably. "Ah, but first let's get you out of here. You been missing for a while mon ami."_

_"Sure"_

_And with that Sage clap his huge hand on Damon's shoulder and guides him out of the gray world._

* * *

_She smirk at him, "Nope, all I need is a relative, a sibling of blood and that's where you come in."_

_Stefan sighed, _

_Great I'm going to be her guinea pig for her experiments today._

_Wonderful…_

* * *

"Thank you Sage" Damon said, as he drank from the warm cup of hot chocolate. "You know it's weird when you say thank you, mon ami."

Damon frowns, "Why?"

"Well let's just say you weren't the nicest person on earth…or anywhere for that matter."

They were sitting inside Sage's house; actually, it was an abandon building with a few broken windows and some rat wondering about.

They have gotten out of the gray world quicker than Damon expected. Surprisingly, he was close to the exit when Sage found him, so he didn't have to look very far. Then they had to cross some white-mystical-world.

It was as bear as the place he woken up from, no life from anywhere; except a few bare trees. Damon was sure that if you dig deep enough, in the snow, you might find some green grass. Though he was sure, he didn't eat grass for that matter.

They walk some more until they entered a world of red, _literally. _The place was huge, an entire city underground, the sky was crimson red and the huge bloody ball was beginning to set.

"Welcome mon ami, welcome to the Dark Dimensions!" Sage announce once they arrived. (Sage, also, went to the nearest clothing store to buy a shirt and pants for Damon.)

Then he led Damon into this small abandon neighborhood, it look abandon to Damon but there where people there-and watching him.

"Ah Sage why are they watching me?" he asked.

Sage look up to the people, "Well its been awhile since you here and the last time you were, you kind of go into trouble."

"I did?"

"Yes, mon ami sournoise **(devious)**, you cause come trouble here at the Dark Dimensions. I will explain later." Damon nod quickly and followed Sage.

They continue down the path and made a sharp turn to the right where an abandon building lied. "This is my home, mon ami. Come! Enter!"

The first thing that Damon thought was Whoa, sage is a messy guy.

Even though the place was crawling with some rats, it felt like he was staying at a clothing department after a hurricane. Clothes where everywhere, mostly they were pants, socks, shorts, and disturbingly underwear. Shoes where scattered all around the brown title floor.

"I know its messy but do not worry I'll clean up!"

Sage closed his eyes in concentration and waves his hand around the jungle of clothes. Suddenly all of the clothes went flying across the room.

"Whoa!" Damon yelps as he dodges a flying boot. Then in a blink of an eye, everything was clean and organized.

"H-how did you do that?" ask Damon, bewildered. "I am a Guardian. I have powers beyond your imagination." he smiled, proudly.

"What are Guardians?"

"The Guardians are…well technically they are the rulers of the Dark Dimensions. Actually, there are four dimensions. First one is Earth, were human live their lives without knowing that mystical creatures exists.

They rather think they rule the world.

Secondly is here dimension sombres, Dark Dimension. Here is were all the mystical creatures you know vampires, demons, kitsunes rule here. Can live their lives here, and the humans are our slaves."

Damon nodded, listening intensely. "Third is the Nether World where I found you. The Nether World is nothing but it is home of the Seven Kitsune Treasures…well six treasures. I am one of the Guardians there." he said.

"And the fourth?" Damon questioned.

"Well the fourth is a bit of a mystery. There are rumors that the fourth were the Goddess is. She is really the one who created the Dimensions and places the Guardians as protectors of each one.

No one knows how to arrive to the fourth dimension, only angels and messengers of her and Goddess herself knows."

"Who is she really?"

"I don't know mon ami. I just hear rumors and stories about her, never known for sure." he replied.

"What's the fourth dimension called?" said Damon as he took a sip of this cup.

"I believe it's called _"Matris Caelestis"_ Heavenly Mother in Latin."

Damon nodded trying to observe all the information.

Sage walk back into his kitchen and brought out a bottle of what look like wine.

"Black Magic Wine, not as nutritious as real blood but it gets the job done." Damon frowned, "Blood?"

"Yes of course mon ami! How do you expect a vampire to survive with?"

Damon got up his seat fast, making Sage confused and get up as well.

"V-Vampire?"

Sage sighed heavily "Oh, I got lots of explaining to do don't I?"

* * *

_**~ Bonnie and Stefan~**_

"Okay so how does this work?" asked Stefan, who was now fully dressed in a brown shirt, some dark blue pants, and black leather boots.

In his hand, he holds one of Damon's black shirts. 'It's simple really, so don't freak out…yet."

"Yet?"

Bonnie ignores him, as she draws a circle on the living room floor. Then place white candles on either coordinal: north, south, east and west.

"Alright you sit inside the circle…right there and place this bowl in the center." Stefan carefully places a glass bowl in front of him.

Bonnie fills the bowl half way with purified water, while Stefan lid each candle. Now she was sitting in front of the bowl and Stefan.

"Okay no I want you to close your eyes and think about Damon. You know good strong memories that show your bonding as brothers.

The ones you cherish the most." Stefan nodded and closes his eyes;

Bonnie grabs some herbs from her bag and chant as she placed them inside the bowl:

_**His gramina,**_

_**Mauris tincidunt erat nec videre nobis in memorian**_

_(With this herbs, please allow us to see into the memory)_

Then she grabs the shirt from Stefan's hands and slowly dips it into the water until submerge completely while saying:

_**Praesent luctus**_

_**intrare sinit animum istum**_

_(With this shirt, allow us to enter this persons' mind)_

Then she grabs Stefan's hand, cutting his wrist and allowing the blood to flow inside the bowl.

_**Per sanguine fratis commodo intrare sinit Damon Salvatore defluxit anima memoria cum undcim annis**_

_(With the blood of his brother, please allow us to enter the faded mind of Damon Salvatore to the memory when he was eleven years old)_

Bonnie let go of Stefan's hand and stood up. Stefan opens his eyes; confusingly "That's it?"

"No, get up."

Stefan stood up fast, bewildered of Bonnie's sudden fierce command. Bonnie crouch down, picks up the red liquid bowl then stood up. She walks out of the circle and carefully pours the substance on the floor into one straight line.

Once she was done, the line turn black then black smoke rose. It grew higher until it forms some kind of passageway. Bonnie glaze at Stefan

"Well? Aren't you coming with me?"

Stefan slowly nodded, he was anxious but step into the dark cloud with her.

_**~Inside memory: Florence, Italy 1405~**_

When they step out, they landed in a living room. The walls were white, bright paintings filled them. A book case set on the left side of the room, with tons of books arranged by size.

A couch was in the middle of the room next was the small fireplace, illuminated by a small fire. "Where are we?" asked Bonnie looking at her surroundings.

"We're at my house, back in 1405 in the den or living room if you want to call it." Suddenly footsteps approached the den, and two boys came in view.

The first one was smaller than the other, he had wavy black hair and soft, bright olive green eyes. He look about the age of nine, and wearing some breachers (pants) some stramps, a white sleeve silk shirt and brown leather boots.

In his hand he carried a small book with a grin on his small angelic face.

The older boy had also dark hair but straight and black , his eyes where as black as midnight.

He was wearing breachers, white rolled up sleeves and black leather boots. He look about the age of eleven.

He also look like an angel who came from the heavens.

Both boys walk to the couch and sat down. The little one spoke first, "Fratello puoi leggere me questo libro?" _**(Brother, can you please read me this book?) **_

The older boy look at his brother "Stefan your Italian is improving," then he frown, "You know how to read already. I don't need to read to you anymore."

Stefan glazed down and spoke softly, pouting voice "I just what you to read to me that's all." He gave Damon the puppy-eye-look. Damon smiled, slightly.

"Bene fratellino io leggero."**(All right, I'll read to you) **Stefan look at his, confused. Damon sighed, "I'll read."

Stefan smiles and gives the book to his brother, snuggling with him as he starts to read. "Awww how cute." giggled Bonnie. Stefan looks at her, smiling.

Suddenly loud bang echoes through the room making the brothers flinch and stumbled to get up fast. "Brother stay close to me" warned Damon, as Stefan back behind his brother. A man entered the den, swaying back and forth.

He was a tall man in his late 30's. He had dark unnatural messy wavy hair and green eyes, wearing some pants, a sleeve shirt with a few buttons open, a long dark coat and black leather boots.

"Father." the boys greeted. Their father was name Giuseppe Salvatore. Everyone knows Giuseppe; his was a very powerful wealthy man, who captured the love of the gorgeous Eve Roux de Petit.

Giuseppe is also known by his short temper, especially when he was drunk.

"What are you two doing up at this hour" he stated, groggily. "Stefan and I could not sleep, so we decided to read for a while." Damon replied calmly.

Giuseppe nodded, took a step closer to the boys then frowns. He points a finger at Stefan "You." he mumbled. "You! It was your fault. Your fault you nanerotto! **(Little** **runt)** You took here away from me, my bella moglie, l'aria della mia vita! **(Beautiful wife the air to my life. You killed her!)**

Stefan whimpered and clutches his brother's shirt tightly.

"Don't take to Stefan that way!" Damon confronted him, staring with those dark, determined, furious, stare he deliver so many times.

"You will respect me, Damon! I will not tolerate your attitude! It was his fault, if he hadn't been born your Mother would have still be here!"

Giuseppe took another step forward, and Damon push Stefan backer, "Get out of the way, Damon. That rat needs to know his place, and what he did to me and you!'

That was it. Damon lost it. He push Stefan back and spread his arms as a shield, still looking at his father with those cold eyes he said,

"It. wasn't. his. fault." he whispered, seething. "I suio tuo bastardo ubrianco!" **(It was yours you drunk bastard.)**

Giuseppe look like he was about to explode, his whole body was shacking in fear, he stared at Damon menancly. If that were my Father, Bonnie thought, I would have said sorry and run.

However, Damon held his place, chin raise up high. "Stefan prendere nella sua stanza, ora. Allora renite a camera, lo it daro la punizion cuie si meritano."

**(Take Stefan to his room, now. Then come to the Room, I will give you the punishment you deserve.) **

They stared at each other, not either wanting to back down, finally Damon lowered his eyes; making Giuseppe smile slightly.

"Si, o Pardre." **(Yes**, **Father) **He got Stefan's arm and led him to the staircase, "What happened? What did Father say?" Stefan whispered frantically.

"Niente,** (nothing) **keep walking." Both Stefan and Bonnie followed the boys.

"Damon what's going on?"

"It nothing brother. But do me a huge favor."

"Anything."

Damon stop walking, bend down so he was face to face with Stefan, "Whatever you hear, whatever reason you me scream or whatever.

Please don't hear, sing the lullaby I always sing to you, cover your head with the pillow.

Do anything but do not, and hear me good Stefan, do not by any circumstances go down stair to see what's going on.

Understand."

Stefan looks at him, and nodded "I understand."

"Good now go to your room, lock the door, and remember if you hear anything cover your ears and sing."

Stefan nodded, shaking a little, he took a few step to his room but stop, look to his brother and ran toward him. Stefan hugged his brother tightly. Damon also hugged him

"I love you brother." Stefan whispered, Damon bend down and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too, little brother. Now go!" Stefan sighed, and ran to his room locking the door.

Damon sighed, looks at the door once more and back away toward the stairs.

Stefan and Bonnie quickly followed, Damon reach the end of the stairs and when through the hallway toward another door.

"No." Stefan whispered.

"What is it?"

"The basement."

Right on time, Damon open the door to another fleet of stairs down, he slowly walk to the basement and closing the door behind him.

Bonnie made a move toward the door but Stefan stops her.

"I don't know if I want to go down there." he whispered.

Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine, we have to go. To understand what happened. His your brother…you have to know."

Stefan nodded, and then both jump through the door and into the dark basement below.

* * *

**Thanks again for the review, appreciate! Later we will continue this scene so be prepared on what you will face! Remember review:)**

**~Child of the Night13~**


	9. Ice Prince is Born

**Another chapter is up, thanks for your reviews, favorite story/ author, story/author alert appreciated a lot thank you:)**

** P.S I know that Phantom just came out, I've already read the whole thing (surprisingly it was short) so I know it contradicts everything in this story so question do I still continue since everyone knows Phantom is out. **

**P.S.S I'm hating Elena a lot now after I read this book (No offence Elena fans out there.)**

**WARNING SIGN: This chapter might be a little graphic so young readers you've been warned.**

**Chapter 9 on Immortal Soul **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on Immortal Soul…**

_Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine, we have to go. To understand what happened. _

_His your brother…you have to know." _

_Stefan nodded then both jump through the door and into the basement below._

* * *

Elena sighed impatiently, moving her cell phone from hand to hand. _Where was Stefan? _she thought

_He was suppose to came hours ago. _She wiggled slightly on her bed with a worried expression, _what if something bad happened to him? _

_No, I cant live without him…I won't let him die…not like Damon._

_Damon…_

That's all it took for her to turn away from the anxiety to the sadness and depression.

_Why Damon of all people? Why did he had to die? _Elena choked back a sob, tears were threatening to fall over.

It was hard remembering someone you loved who was killed upon your eyes, remembering Damon was torture just knowing he wasn't coming back.

Never coming back to her.

"Elena" she suddenly heard. Elena gasps and swirled around to her name, "Elena, help." said another whisper. She swallow back a scream

"No this is not happening again." she whispered. Her panic was raising, her heart pounding like a hard rock drum solo.

"Help me, Elena. I need your help to come back." the whispered continue. Elena couldn't place who did the voice belong to, though it was so familiar. _Come back?_

"Who are you?" she demands fiercely as she could manage. The voice chuckled, "You know who I am Elena. Don't you remember…or you already forgot? You promise not to forget."

Elena froze. "D-Damon?" Abruptly someone appeared in front of her, making her yelp and stumble back fast.

The person was a average height guy little shorter than Stefan she notices, he had black straight hair that covers his ears and went down to cover most of his forehead, and his eyes where as black as midnight, so black you can't even tell where was the pupil.

He also wearing all black: black shirt, black sweater, black pants and boots.

"No this can't be possible…Damon is dead! How can you be him? I saw him die!" Elena cried her hands were trembling now.

Damon smiled his 250-kilowatt smile he delivered so many times to her that she practically owns it.

"Elena we been through this. I've been died since 1400 century so I'm 500 years old. Gee-ish did you bang your head or something?"

"No Damon your…dead not undead but really actually died. I saw it! I was there holding you to the very last minute. How can you actually be here."

she said the last sentence barley above a whisper.

Damon sighed, "Elena help me. Help me get back to Earth…to you. Help me Elena."

Elena slowly when over to touch him, but he back away. Something inside her was telling that this was wrong, he was wrong.

Something about Damon was off not like she remembers it. But she ignored it completely, this _is_ Damon.

Damon Salvatore that died worlds and dimensions away. Her love, her Damon! She owns him as he owns her.

"Of course Damon, I'll help. Whatever you need." she said imminently without hesitation. Damon smirk again,

"Thank you Elena, I can't wait to hold you again in my arms and kiss you, but please don't tell the other I want to make it a…surprise.

Don't tell them anything yet, understand?"

Elena nodded instantly. "I won't tell anyone promise. But Damon when will you be back?"

Damon was already beginning to fade, "Soon I will. I'll keep it touch with you so you can help me." Then he disappeared completely.

After a long pause Elena found out that she could breath again. He's back! I can't believe it his back! Elena smiled so much her cheeks started to hurt.

"Damon is back! He's back!" She quickly ran to her book self, got her diary and began writing.

But something small in the back of her head was still telling her this wasn't right.

* * *

_**~Damon and Sage**_~

"So how did I come back? If you said that I've died back there in the Nether World and the Guardians here can't find vampires…how am I here then? Weren't vampire that only mystical creatures that don't have a soul or spirit or whatever you want to call it?"

Damon demanded as he walk around the small kitchen room.

Sage sighed, "Ahhh, my friend you ask so many questions. I've already told you your life story, which is pretty long and exciting for a 500 year old vamp. Can't we talk about this like tomorrow or later perhaps?"

Damon sunk down on the wooden chair and place his elbows on the table with his hand covering his face in irritation.

Finally after a few seconds of silent he said,

"You're right Sage. You already explain my horrible childhood, my weird and extraordinary afterlife and everything in between there and now, we should get some rest.

Plus, surprising for how long I've been unconscious, I'm tired."

Sage got up slowly and patted Damon on the back "I've know what you been through, you only told me about it but believe when I say this that one day, one day mom ami… your life will be perfect as you always wanted." Damon nodded and smiled a bit.

"But I'm afraid not right now." he added, Damon half snorted and laughed.

"Come I'll show you where you'll be staying at."

Both became to walk out of the kitchen when suddenly Damon gasps and crouches down in pain.

"Damon! You alright? What happened?" Sage yelled over Damon's screams.

"M-my back it h-hurts s-s-s-ooo badly. A-and my h-h-head-owwwww!" he yelled. "Relax mom ami relax" whispered Sage.

Damon rapidly took of his shirt and Sage bend down examine it. "Oh my…it can't be."

"What can't be Sage"

Sage didn't replied instantly instead he place his hand on Damon's upper back a little lower than his shoulders and began feeling any signs for what he thought was happening.

"Sage what is it? What's wrong to me?" Damon said panicking, his eyes widen in fear.

Sudden another wave of pain came over him and this time Sage felt it too, they both cringed.

"It can not be. I've never thought…I can't believe it. Damon are you alright mon ami?"

Damon nodded, he was breathing hard as he clap his hand on the sore area. "Yes I think I'm alright, its just…what was that?"

Sage look at him in concerned and disbelief but answered "I don't know mon ami diabolique **(my devilish friend) **but don't worry I think I know someone who does. We'll see him tomorrow morning now let's get some rest.

I'll get you something for your back." Damon look at him suspiciously somehow he new he had a gift to know when people were lying,

but he was just to tired and sore now he shrugged it off and went to find his room…alone.

* * *

_**~Bonnie and Stefan~**_

Slowly they descended the flights of stairs that seem to just stretch into a loop, when they reach the bottom where was Damon looking down as his Father had his back toward him.

"Damon you know better than disrespect me, am I correct?" Giuseppe started. Damon's face showed no emotion at all.

Those cold hard dark eyes just continue to look on the floor. "Yes, Father." he answered back.

"That you just did was disrespectful and intolerable. You insult me in front of your brother and for matters worst you defend him when you perfectly know that he killed your mother Eve." Giuseppe turned around; hands clap behind his back, glaring furiously at his son.

Damon mumbled back, "What did you say?"

Damon slowly look up to meet his Father's fuming stare, his eyes still remain cold and emotionless as he answered with more force.

"I've say that it wasn't Stefan's fault that Mother died. She was ill and there was nothing to be done about that. Stefan è innocente, lui non sapeva. lui era appena nato quando è successo. come si può incolpare un bambino innocente per una morte che non poteva essere evitato?

**(Stefan is innocent, he didn't know. he was just born when it happened. How can you blame a innocent child for a death that couldn't be prevented?)**

Giuseppe just stared at his oldest son "Damon he is the reason why your mother isn't here. He killed her, this…abomination _killed_ her. Do you understand?" he said seething, glaring so hard at his son. Damon stood up straight, stared intently at his Father without breaking eye contact, he responded.

" No I don't understand. I don't understand your decisions,

I don't understand your think, your logic. Io non vi capisco,un uomo che è solo un po 'di un codardo che ha lasciato su."

**(I don't understand you, a man who is just a bit of a coward that he let's on.)**

"Come ti permetti di parlarmi in quel modo, è figlio insolente!" **(How dare you speak to me that way, you insolent child.) **

Impulsively Giuseppe hits Damon across the cheek making him turn rapidly to his left, Bonnie winced and step back when she heard the slap echoing across the room and Stefan's jaw clenched.

Damon slowly turn back to his father, who was positioned to strike back, he didn't have a single tear.

"Say that you are sorry to talk to your Father that way. Say it, Damon." Giuseppe flared. Once again Damon raised his chin up high and answered,

"No, because you told me to say what I feel and this is what I feel about you. Your are a poor, inconsiderate, dreadful, inhuman, selfish person I've ever met. Blame a baby for a death that was in your hand. On, yes I know about that fight. I know how you yelled at her, making her scared and anxious causing her to have the baby earlier than expected. It was your fault, yours you bastardo, ipocrita. **(bastard, hypocrite.) **

Giuseppe's bottom lip trembled with rage, his whole body seem to tremble.

"Oh gods." whispered Bonnie as she raised her hands to her mouth choking back a scream.

Stefan didn't even make a movement, he just kept his hard, cold glaze that remind Bonnie of Damon's at Giuseppe.

"Y-you useless son of a povero operaio child! You will pay for that, Damon! You are nothing, niente in questo mondo! Sei patetico.

**(nothing in this world! You're pathetic.) **

As Giuseppe finish his sentence he close his fist and took a swing at Damon, who was knock over and thrown to the hard cement floor.

Bonnie let out a yelp and jump back. Stefan flinched, his own fist were clenched at his sides.

Damon growled and spit out blood but he wasn't shedding a tear. Giuseppe didn't even stop, he went over to Damon's lying figure and grab him by his shirt collar.

Turned him around and aggressively keeps punching him. Now Bonnie begin to scream, tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Stefan also started to yell and curse in Italian. Damon started screaming as well, blood cover most of his angelic face now and running down his throat.

His right eye was swollen and purple. _Blood_ Bonnie thought _to much blood. _Giuseppe stop, the whole floor where Damon was now curled, was bright crimson red.

"Now Damon apologize." Damon tried to sit up but each time he tried he just falls back down. A whisper was barely heard escapes his bleeding lip.

"What? Speak up, boy!"

Sudden Damon's velvet voice full of hurt and pride shouted, "NO! I've never apologize to you!"

Giuseppe growled as started to unbuckle his belt, took of his belt and started to swing it at Damon who gasped when it made contact.

"You. Will. Apologize. This. Instant. You. Useless. Piece. Of. Spazzatura **(Trash)**"

With every word Giuseppe said was a lash at Damon who just gasps and bits his lip to kept from crying out.

His Father rips open Damon's semi-bloody white shirt. "Find if you refuse to apologize I must punish you then."

Giuseppe walk to a table at the corner and pick up a long leather strap whip.

Bonnie gasp in horror, her eyes budged out at the sight of the whip and Damon's white back.

Giuseppe began to lash out on Damon, Damon now had tears in his eyes falling down his bloody cheeks, yelling and growling each time the whip touch his delicate skin.

The whip made a new cut on his back, it injury look deep and it blood poured out of the cut.

Bonnie's knees gave in, she came crashing down to the floor, tears poured down like waterfalls, she was shaking violently screaming no at Giuseppe.

_But what was the use,_ she thought. _This is a memory. A cold-blood memory of his childhood._

Finally for what seem like hours had pass, Giuseppe stop. He was breathing hard and drops of sweat seem to run down the side of his face.

He look down at what was left of Damon and smiled in pleasure that made Bonnie's stomach turn. _How dare he! His son, he just almost hit his son to death and he's_ _smiling? _

"Well that was entertaining wasn't it Damon? I best be on my way, when you get up clean this place and yourself, we don't want your brother looking at you all bloody now do we? See you soon, Damon." he said half laughing as he strode up the stair and bang the door close.

Damon was lying on his stomach barely conscious, it took him a few minutes before he could move his arms.

His palm was on the bloody floor, trying to push up with whatever strength he had left.

After a few minute he was able to sit up, his eyes roll back for a moment before coming in clear focus. He was breathing hard as if he had trouble breathing.

He look down at the floor and stayed like that for a while. Bonnie rose from the ground and wipe her eyes.

She look at Stefan who was paler and had dry tear stains on his cheeks, he was focus on Damon.

"N-no more." he barely manage to whisper. His voice was rusty and full of pain.

"No more…w-will he do this to me. No more. This is it. I'll fight back."

Damon slowly begin to rise, he grimced but stayed focus "I will fight back. He'll be the one who will be bleeding. He'll be the one begging for mercy."

His eyes turned so cold and hard that Bonnie saw it was the same stare that the adult Damon always delivered to his enemies.

_This is it_ Bonnie thought, _this is the moment he turned into a ice prince. His heart turned cold. This was it, what change him._

Damon stood up straight, raise his chin up high and said louder now.

"I will fight back, he will meet a new Damon. A New Damon Salvatore who can fight back.

Giuseppe better get ready."

And with that Damon tradition smirk before fighting was born.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I took long but I'll be back. Please tell me what you thing!:) Review**

**Song inspiration:**

**Paradise-Coldplay**

**Every Tear Drop Is A Waterfall-Coldplay **

**Love The Way You Lie-Eminem Ft. Rihanna**

**Little Things Give You Away-Linkin Park**

**Burning In The Skies-Linkin Park**

**Help Is On The Way-Rise Against **

**Savior-Rise Against**


	10. The Discovery

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing on the last Chapter, and here we have a new on so…**

**This is Chapter 10 on Immortal Soul**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Previously on Immortal Soul:_

_"I will fight back, he will meet a new Damon. A new Damon Salvatore who can fight back. Giuseppe better get ready." And with that Damon tradition smirk before fighting was born._

* * *

Suddenly Bonnie and Stefan found themselves back in the Bordering House; everything was at its place exactly how they left it.

Bonnie just stood there, eyes staring intensely on the ground. She was still in shock, how horrible Damon's childhood was and how horrible and monstrous father he had.

She silently walk to Stefan who was staring of into space. She places her hand on his shoulder and felt him tensed up.

"Stefan? Stefan are you alright?" He just continue staring into abyss. "All those years, all those times I've ask Damon why he had a cut, or a new bruise or why sometimes I can hear him crying.

He never answered completely said he trip, he bang himself somewhere and didn't remember and he was crying cause of Mother. But it wasn't the case, was it? He was suffering…a-and I didn't d-do a-a-anything to help him, to c-comfort him like he done s-so many times f-for me…."

Stefan broke off, his voice crack and newly fresh tears fell down his cheeks. Bonnie embrace him, letting Stefan cry in her shoulder like there was no tomorrow.

She try to soothe him, say comforting things but he still continues to cry.

After a few minutes Stefan stops and compose himself. "Sorry Bonnie, I don't know where that came from."

"Its normal Stefan, his your brother after all."

Stefan whispered, "Was my brother, he died remember?" Bonnie didn't respond instead she pick up her book of spells and just glazed over the ritual she just perform.

Then something caught her eye, on the bottom of the ritual there was a small paragraph that Bonnie had to squint to see.

Bonnie's eyes flared open, almost bugling out of there sockets. "Stefan, Stefan hear this." she said excitedly. "What?"

"Just listen." Then she read the paragraph out loud.

_In order to perform this ritual, you already know you need a relative of blood but the spell does not work unless that person who you want to see their memory is alive and well, in order to gain access to their memory. _

_This spell is no use if perform when the person had passes away. _

_Its also works on any supernatural beings._

"What does it mean exactly Bonnie?" Stefan asks, he understands it. Bonnie knew that but just wanted to hear it.

"It means that this spell couldn't have work if Damon was dead. But it work meaning…." she broke off.

"Meaning Damon has to be alive." Stefan finish her sentence.

Bonnie smiles at him, and Stefan slowly grins. "He's alive." They both said together.

* * *

"Well mon ami this is the place." said Sage as he and Damon where standing next to a old building on the far side of the little town, near downtown as Sage like to call it. All night Damon felt his back was on fire, no matter what he put on it ice, cream, cold water it wouldn't go away.

And not only that but the pain increase during the walk from Sage's house to this one and the pain has gone lower than his upper back almost reaching his waist.

He tried everything to distract himself, trying to remember his life, focusing on Elena, then on Stefan, and finally Bonnie the little redbird.

He thought of her heart-shape face, her warm brown eyes and that little smile she always gave her.  
How he felt when he rescued her from the trees and help her stay in body temperature, he remember how it feel holding her, how the rock inside his soul was shattering into millions of pieces and letting the warmth of love inside.

He smiles even now as he and Sage entered the building.

"Hello? Jacquelin? Javier? You boys here? Hello?" Sage called as he enters more into the house. Damon was trying not to gag, the house was a mess, there were bear cans all over the floor, rotten and not rotten food everywhere and it smells like gym sock left in the locker for…hundred of years!

"Uh, Oh Sage mon bon ami! What brings you here, coquin?" **(You rascal)**

Damon walks up to Sage who was talking to a hulk. This guy is built, had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, tan ruff skin and a goofy grin on his face.

Like Sage, he was just wearing dark blue jeans and no shirt.

_He looks friendly enough_, thought Damon.

"I have a bit of a problem, mon ami. Here let me introduce my friend here.

This is Jacquelin, we been friends since we turned. Jacquelin meet my good friend Damon."

Jacquelin raised his eyebrow, "Damon? As in the guy you always talk about. His crazy adventures and his wicked ways-Damon?"

He spoke in a heavy French accent.

Sage smiles, "Yup that Damon." Jacquelin's eyes widen then he was grinning badly. "Oh finally I've meet you mon cher monsieur! **(my sir)**

I finally get to meet the legendaries **(legendary) **Damon Salvatore! That is you last name right?"

Damon looks at him weirdly. _What's wrong with this guy, he practically worshiping me?  
_"Uh yes that's my last name. Salvatore. Damon Salvatore."

Jacquelin suddenly laughs making Damon stumble back, "I can not believe that I'm talking to Damon Salvatore! Oh my, I need a picture!" he bounces off to find a camera.

_Its not like I'm a celebrity here, _thought Damon rolling his eyes.

"Ah Sage what's wrong with him?"

Sage chuckles "Ah well I've always talk about your adventures over the centuries and of course like I said you are pretty famous down here."

_Oh, right. _

Jacquelin came back, holding a camera.

"Monsieur Damon I hope you don't mind." _Why not? _he thought. "Sure, go ahead."

Jacquelin compose himself and looks straight at the camera. Damon flashes his 250- Kilowatt smile, then his wicked smirk as they call it.

After a while just modeling and taking pictures Jacquelin stops and his smile never left his face through the whole photo shoot.

"Ah when Javier gets back, I'm gonna shove this straight in his face! Oh what make it more interesting if I can have an autograph. Can I?"

_Okay life of a celebrity is hard, even when I had it for a couple of minutes, _Damon decided.

"Ummm okay." He grab one of the photo's showing off his smirk, grabbing one of the pens he sign it.

"Yes! thank you! Oh I hear Javier coming. Quickly hide, monsieur Damon please!" he runs off to the door.

"Here, Damon you can stand here. Usually Javie doesn't look at this direction cause he lost his left eye during a fight last year."

Jacquelin came back with a man trolling long side of him.

This guy is the complete opposite of Jacquelin, he was smaller and lean perhaps even smaller than Damon, has fair skin with freckles here and there, short but style blond hair and one of his eyes were fierce blue the other had a black eye patch.

"Javier look at this!" Jacquelin shows him one of the millions of pictures he took of Damon. Javier grabs one and exams it, then his eyes or eye widen.  
"I-is this the guy Sage always talks about. The most powerful vampire the Dark Dimension ever heard off, Damon Salvatore."

"Yes, mon seul ami oeil ( my one eye friend) its him and look at this." He shows him the photo that Damon signed. Javier gasp, "Oh my, his autograph! How? When? Where did you meet him? And you didn't invite me!" Jacquelin smiles, "Came with Sage, today, and here in our house."

Javier stares at him like he just grew a horn, Damon tried not to laugh at his expression.

Sage comes out for the corner, "Well hello Javier! A pleasure to see you again." Javier turns suddenly and smiles widely at Sage. "Sage my good friend what brings you here?"

"Well first there's a introducing in order here. Javier I would like you to meet you're role model and my good friend Damon Salvatore."

Damon casually appears next to Sage and smirks at Javier. Javier looks like he was about to pass out.

"D-D-Damon S-Salvatore? OH MY GODS!" He shouted and quickly shakes hands with Damon so ruff Damon found himself leaning over the wall for support. "I cannot believe you are actually here. I'm a huge fan of you!"

"I've notice." Damon said, trying to keep his distance between Javier.

"Well since we all know each other here the problem." In that instant both Jacquelin and Javier stood attentively at Sage. Sage explain everything, from the time that Damon died up in the Nether World to his back pains.

"I have to examine you back, Damon if you don't mine." Damon nods and Javier leads him to the far side of the living room to a small room where there was a seat where it goes down.

Like of like a doctor 's office.

Damon took of his shirt, tried to ignore the look that Javier was giving him as he scan his body and lays down belly hitting the leather seat.

Jacquelin's ruff fingers trace the line where the pain had started, he exams thoroughly, pushing on the skin to see if it still hurt which it did and feeling for any signs of something.

Suddenly his eyes widen and calls Javier to see this.

"Javier, se sentent ici. Il arrive à grands pas. plus vite que les ailes Sage Guardian! **(Javier, feel this. There coming up fast. Faster than Sage Guardian wings!)**"

"Mais ce ne sont pas tuteur sont des ailes entièrement différent**.( But these are not guardian wings. There entirely different.)**

Sage cuts into the French conversation, making Damon wish he knows French or perhaps he knows and doesn't remember.

Either way he wanted to know that they were talking about.

"Quel genre d'ailes? **( what kind of wings?)**

Both Jacquelin and Javier look at each other than answers Sage simultaneously, "Ailes Divines." **(Divine wings)**

"You mean…" Sage broke off

Javier nodded, "He's no longer a vampire. He is a one of those angels. The Angels of the Goddess."

_What the hell?_

* * *

"But if Damon is alive why hasn't he come back? Where is he? We saw him die!" Stefan said as he walks around the living room.

Bonnie was laying on the couch, eyes close. Stefan has been asking those questions over and over again for the pass hour.

"Stefan if you continue to walk like that you're not gonna find the answer.

You just get dizzy if vampire can get dizzy." He sighs heavy,

"Sorry Bonnie its just I can believe he's alive! I'm so happy and I just…I just want to know where he is."

Bonnie smiles "I do to Stefan. I also can't believe his alive. Damon is alive!"

Suddenly there was a thud, both turn around to the noise only to find Meredith and Matt with there mouths hanging open.

"What!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter hope you like it and until next time:)**


	11. There Goes The Bomb

**Hello again readers! Thank you for your reviews in the last chapter.**

**I'm gonna give a special thanks to Phoenix of the Night for you support in every story I do for the Vampire Dairies both TV and books. **

**Thank you so much! You're one of my favorite reviewers!**

**Oh and one more thing so you guys don't get confuse when I say for example this:**

_**~Elena POV ~**_**it means that section is base on Elena like using words like: I, me, we, things like that. **

**When I say: **_**~Elena~ **_**it means that the section is what she doing, who she talking to, and stuff like that. **

**I'm not good at explaining but when you read you'll understand.**

**Here is Chapter 11 on Immortal Soul**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Previously on Immortal Soul**_

_"Sorry Bonnie its just I can believe he's alive! I'm so happy and I just…I just want to know where he is."_

_Bonnie smiles "I do too, Stefan. I also can't believe his alive. Damon is alive!"_

_Suddenly there was a thud, both turn around to the noise only to find Meredith and Matt with there mouths hanging open._

_"What!"_

* * *

"What did you say Bonnie?" asks Meredith as she strolled into the living room with Matt right on her heels.

"Ugh, its kind of a long story…you guys better sit down." Matt took a seat next to Bonnie while Meredith sat down next to Stefan.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "You know the poems that keeps on appearing-well I got another one."

She digs into the pocket of her jeans and took out a folded paper. She carefully unfold it and read.

_**The crow will rise again**_

_**And save the world **_

_**With its own bloodshed**_

_**He is the ultimate sacrifice**_

_**The tame one,**_

_**The loyal friend**_

There was a few minutes of silence then Matt spoke.

"Okay so what does this have to do with Damon being alive?"

"Good question. Well remember the other poems. Like the last one who we said that this person was neglected, dismiss like a dog,

who suffered and in this one _the crow will rise again,_ Damon is limited to two animals: Crow, and a wolf."

Meredith shook her head, "But that doesn't mean anything."

Bonnie nodded "It doesn't. But I had a suspicion and I needed help from Stefan."

Bonnie explains about the whole ritual and tried as much as she could to describe the details without crying again.

Sometimes Stefan cuts in and helps her out before she took charge again, letting Stefan have some breathing room.

When they finish, they waited on their friends reactions. Matt look like he couldn't believe what he just heard, his blue eyes was full of sorrow and fixed on the woodenfloor.

Meredith elegant glaze broke when she heard this. Her cat like eyes were full of disbelieve, pity and grief.

"Wow" whispers Matt,

"I can't believe it. And all this time I dislike Damon for being such a heartless bastard when in reality he-suffered like this.

No one deserves to suffer like this, not even him."

"I agreed." Meredith said as she wipe a surprisingly oncoming tear away.

"But get this, the spell couldn't have work if Damon was actually dead. It even said so in the spell book. So that means Damon is alive."

"But how is he alive? Didn't you see him get stake by that killer-tree."

Stefan nods, "Yes but that's the question we can't even answer it. How is my brother alive when vampires "don't" have souls, as the Guardians say."

Everyone was silent, taking in the sound of the wind against the trees and the birds singing their synchronizing song.

"Well maybe…never mind." Matt said quickly. "No what its it Matt?" asks Bonnie staring at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Well I was about to say that maybe… Damon turned into something else when he was-I don't know floating in abyss?

He could have come back in a different way maybe not like a vampire… oh, forget it! Its probably a stupid idea. "

Meredith shook her head, "Actually that does sound logical. I mean perhaps that is what happened to him. It could be a theory."

Stefan shrugs, "Perhaps. But Bonnie what else made you think it was Damon?'

"Well for one thing, Meredith I need to borrow your phone for internet."

Meredith turns half way and searches into her purse which placed behind her back, then gives her phone to Bonnie.

After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Look I look up name meanings and get this Damon means 'to tame' in Irish and 'loyal' in Greek.

The poem says: _**He is the ultimate sacrifice**_ _**The tame one,**_ _**The loyal friend.**_

So that's also proof that this poem is talking about a danger we will face and also Damon who will stop it."

* * *

_**~Elena~**_

"Okay I have everything you need, Damon so what now?" Elena asks as she stood in front of Damon in the woods.

Damon smiles at her that made her heart skip a beat.

"Now I need you to get just one more thing and its going to be pretty price."

"Its okay, Damon whatever you need to come back I'll get it!" said Elena quickly as she grasp on Damon's hand.

Feeling the coolness of his leather jacket, the sweet fragment of his cologne, and the warmth she's feeling inside her chest was enough to get her senses haywire.

At that moment she didn't care about _anyone._ Not Matt, not in Meredith or Bonnie, Not in Ms. Flowers or Fell's Church or even Stefan-no,

she only cared about this moment.

Knowing and feeling that Damon was actually here, facing her.

Know that his lips were only a few inches away from hers….

"Its very big but I know you can get it.

The next thing I need is blood. But not just any type of blood my princess, what I need is a powerful source of blood, the blood of a witch."

"A witch? But my blood is powerful that a ordinary human. Even without my wings or telepath my blood is still special.

Why do you need a witches blood?"

Damon sighed and raise his hand to carelessly touch her cheek.

"I know your blood is special. I've tasted it before. But for this I need a witch's blood to bring me back to Earth, your blood will be no use for me right now but later perhaps it does.

To regain my strength back faster."

"Of course! But where will I get a witch's blood?

Damon smirks at her which almost made Elena melt at the spot, however he was already fading again.

"You're a smart girl. You can figure it out, but hurry we don't have much time," then he was gone.

Elena wrap her arms about her chest and looks up into the heavens, "Don't worry I'll get the blood somehow."

Her gaze went back to the front where Damon once stood, "Sorry Bonnie, but its for the best. You'll thank me later,"

before she ran to the direction of the bordering house.

* * *

_**~With the rest of the group at the bordering house~**_

"Okay so let's suppose that Damon is alive. And the poem is speaking about him, so why hasn't he come back here?

And how is he going to defeat this powerful guy?" Meredith said as she paced the living room.

"Who knows, maybe he's find his way back or he just-I don't know- cant come at all."

Stefan frowns, "That wouldn't make sense then. If Damon is still strong or at least my type of strong he'll come no matter what.

And fast when he hears he has a new enemy. Plus he'll also come back cause of…"

He didn't have to say it, it was obvious what he was about to say, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Of course Damon will come back for _her._

It's always _her._

_She_ always had to be the center of attention.

_She's_ the one all the guys want.

The _golden_ girl.

The most _beautiful_ girl anyone seen.

The one who wants _both_ brothers but just can't accept it.

Can't anyone realize that she _still_ toys around with them?

When will they realized that _she's_ just like their psycho ex-girlfriend _Katherine?_

Never.

"Then something holding him down then. Bonnie, have you been having any strange dreams lately about-ugh, what's his name-Marcus I think."

Bonnie shivered, no she hadn't dreamt about Marcus nor does she want to either.

He freak her out, his aura was so strong and powerful and so charge with negative energy that she felt like a small ant next to an anteater.

"No thank god I haven't but that's also strange too."

Suddenly the front door busted open and strolling in like she own the world, was Elena.

Stefan was at his feet at once and gave her a kiss. She smiles but Bonnie had the sensation that something was off.

"Hey guys what's up? Anything new?"

"Actually we realized that-" Matt began but was quickly cut of by Stefan.

"We realized that Bonnie hasn't dreamt Marcus in a while which we think it's a good sign."

Elena studied her boyfriend curiously but shrugs and puts one her warm smile.

"That's good! defiantly a awesome good sign."

Bonnie smiles, "Yup, good sign."

* * *

_**~Damon POV~**_

_What the hell?_

_I have holy wings?_

_Wings, I have wings?_

_What am I a hybrid chicken?_

_Or crow?_

_No, they said that I'm one of them._

_Those angels. _

_Not like the Guardians,_

_But Angels of the Goddess._

_Holy cow._

"Wait. Did you just say I am an angel? Of a Goddess? Are you nuts!"

I cursed at them as I rapidly rose from the chair and pull my shirt back down.

"Damon there's no need to panic, mon ami."

"No need to panic? You're crazy! I don't know if you hear your friends but I'm an angel, no longer a vampire but an angel.

And make matters worse I'm a freakin' angel of a freakin' Goddess that nobody really knows about. What. The. HELL!"

I raced out of the room and into the messy living room.

Panicking, I flung my hands to my hair and grasp it with such force I hope I didn't yank some hair out.

Sage was only a few feet away from me,

"Listen, mon ami it isn't as bad as it sounds. Sure it's a shock but…you'll understand it. Now, if you calm down I'll tell you what I know about those angels.

Please mon ami."

I was breathing heavily, my hands slowly came out of my now messy hair and hung my sides.

_Breathe, Damon. Count to ten and breathe._

I close my eyes, regaining composure then I look back at Sage.

"Fine, I'm calm just explain this to me. All my live I've been two things: a human and a vampire.

I've been a human for *nineteen years and a vampire five hundred years.

Now you're telling me that I'm an angel. it's a bit to much to process."

Sage sighs, "I understand Damon put please take a seat and I'll help you.

I promise that you will not be alone in this. I'm going to help you and bring you back to your family in Earth,

I promise."

* * *

**And that was it for today, next chapter I'll be explaining the whole angel thing don't worry. **

**And for the ***

** In the book Damon is still a teenager not like in the TV show.**

** He's about 19 I estimate since Stefan is 17.**

** So if your wondering no I'm not wrong with his age here in the book cause its in the TV show where he's at least around the 20's.**

**Well review please and share any concerns you have!:)**


	12. What I Want

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome back to the story thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorite story/ author, story alert/author I appreciated it. **

**Please guys if you have any consider with my type of writing, comments, criticisms of the story/anything else, or suggestions remember they are always open!**

**Here is Chapter 12 on Immortal Soul**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**_~Damon POV~_**

"Alright Sage please tell me who is this Goddess and what are these angels of hers?" I questioned as we all settle in the now clean atmosphere of the living room.

Sage looks around the room, sneaking glances at his friends who just smile and nodded.

"Well mon ami, where would you like to start?"

"The beginning."

Sage nods, "They say that the Goddess was the beginning, the beginning of everything. She was the first one to arrive at this earth. She was alone, you see so she created these humans. But they weren't human though, they were inhumanly beautiful creatures, strong and pure. These were angles, pure white wings.

She created three types of angles. Guardians, Warriors, Servants. Then for her so many angles, she created three dimensions for them to live in. However one night she conducted a experiment thus mystical creatures were born. Vampires, witches, werewolves, fox-spirits, demons all of them were born, not knowing what to do she place them on her first dimension: _The Dark Dimension. _

She place her treasures and a paradise for the fox-spirits who didn't really fit in on the second dimension: _The Nether World_."

Javier interjects into the story, "If I may? The third dimension she kept it a secret. She love her creations, even us mystical ones, but she wanted her privacy and besides she arose an enemy. So to protect herself, she cast a spell on her dimension: _Matris Caelestis _**(Heavenly Mother). **

Only she and her angles know where it is."

I stood quietly trying to process what's been thrown at my direction. So there is a Goddess…and she has angles.

"Can you explain a few things. What exactly are the angles? And who's her enemy?"

This time Jacquelin answers, "Well first is this, she needed someone to take care each dimension, to keep order and justice in each. So she chose a group of her angels and transform them into the Guardians. They only hold the power to decide what each dimensions require

. The Warriors were transform after those who were the strongest, loyal, an clever of her angles. She require them when she was at war with her enemy, she holds them as soldiers and guards. The Servants are the rest who preferred a more peaceful job. They basically help her out, there are messengers, cooks, benevolens, **(helpful) **protectores homines **(protectors of humans).**

Then one day she also created a creature that shows emotions like no other, mortal and sense and have free will over everything. The Humans. She created the dimension called _Earth_ especially for them and ordered everyone except the protectors of human to leave them alone.

Of course that didn't last long enough since the humans are slaves here."

"Alright, who is her enemy?"

"Viktor," hissed Sage, "Viktor was his name. He was a demon, he didn't have the much power but _craves_ it. He wanted more and more. Soon he began to suck the energy out of other demons, then kitunes, followed by witches. Then he learned about vampire's Power and started sucking the unliving life out of them.

Sooner he wanted more power than he could stand, be more powerful than the Goddess. So he fed off some witches, the most powerful ones-the McCullough's."

_Bonnie. _

Suddenly the name pop up in my head as soon as I here McCullough. Bonnie, my little redbird. Her ancestors were victims of this treacherous creature.

Unexpectedly a burning anger rose from within me, thinking if this Viktor taking the energy out of sweet innocent Bonnie made me sick to the stomach.

"He suck the power out of every McCullough he could find. So when he was so powerful he declared war at the Goddess. He created his own creatures: phantoms, trolls, and minotaur. As a result, both of them went to war that lasted at least 2 year, in the end the Goddess won and Viktor swore revenge…we never heard of him again." concluded Jacquelin and he walk to the counter to serve myself some Black Magic wine.

"Alright then so who am I? You said one of the angels but which one?" I question again, looking to each one for an answer.

"Well each angel of hers have something different as well. They all have wings, however there's something different in each category wings.

For example the Servants there wings are based on what they usually do. Messengers who are in that category their wings are grey while the helpers are white. The Guardians as you know have many type of wings to protect each dimension.

Warriors have strong wings not very easy to break, their base on only two colors: White is when not on duty/ also goo mood persay and black if they off to war and in battle/bad mood. Humans confuse them as dark angels/fallen angles."

"So in other words," Sage added "We will know which angel you are when your wings appear."

"And how long will that be?"

"At the rate your going I suspect probably…tonight."

I stared at him, "Oh. Fang-tastic."

* * *

_**~With the others on Earth~**_

Elena and Meredith went back to her home before it got late. Stefan, Bonnie, Ms. Flowers and Matt stayed in the living room. "Why didn't you tell Elena about Damon?" Matt questioned. Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his dark curls. "I didn't tell her cause…how can I put this? I didn't want her to…get any ideas about Damon.

I mean put faith that he'll return or his really actually alive and I don't want her to be shattered if that happens."

Matt nodded, trying to understand however Bonnie caught his drift. He didn't want Elena to choose his brother once he's back. He didn't want to lose her, lose her love for him.

_Thud._

Four heads snap up, Stefan abruptly stood up in defense mode. "What was that?" whispered Matt.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Slowly Stefan made his way up that stairs, Matt, Mrs. Flowers, and Bonnie on his heels.

_Thud. Bang. Thud. _

The sound came from one of the bedrooms…more specifically Damon's room. "What's going on?" asks Bonnie as she peek over Matt's shoulder at Stefan. "I don't know, wait here." Slowly he made his way to the room, the sound became louder and louder.

_Thud! Thud! Bang! Bang! Thud!_

Stefan places his hand on the door knob, looks back at the group and takes a deep breath.

_Thud, Thud, Thud!_

He slowly turns the knob and…

_BANG! BOOM!_

The power went off.

The Bonnie shriek while Stefan curse and move in vampiric speed into the room, Matt trailing behind. Abruptly as it went the power came back. The room was the same as Damon had left it. Sheets made in the queen size bed, the dark curtains hanging by the tall windows, closet full of dark color clothes and shoes. A laptop stood on the desk, next to it was a ipod and a book. Nothing looks like its been disorganize.

"What happen? What was it, Stefan?" asks Bonnie clutching Matt's arm. "I-I don't know. I feel a Power has been here yet it seems like nothing is out of place."

"…Maybe it was Marcus." suggested froze, if it was Marcus then there in big trouble.

"Who knows, we cant know for sure. But we can do is-" Stefan broke off suddenly studying the closet which was open a inch. He move closer to is and open it, studying the contents. "I was wrong."

Matt frowns, "What do you mean?"

This time Ms. Flowers spoke, "Two items are missing, dear boy. His brush and one of the shirts."

"What? Someone took Damon's clothes? For what!" said Matt.

"I have no idea. But we need to figure this out. And soon."

* * *

**~Night in Bonnie's House~**

Bonnie was staring out her window into the night sky. Clutching her knees up to her chest she stared at the moon. Who would want Damon's clothes for? And someone with Power?

Suddenly Bonnie felt chilly, and a sick feeling wash up to her. She was suddenly scared, like she just step into something false that can fall down any minute. "You know you shouldn't be snooping into people's business. Its not polite." Said a voice.

Bonnie yelp and jump, she turn to see the same boy from her dreams. It was just how she remember him: medium height, light brown shaggy hair almost blond, clear and tan skin with blue-gray eyes. He was also wearing the same, white T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with Jordans.

Trying to keep her confidence she said, "What do you want, Marcus? Why did you take Damon's clothes?"

Marcus grins, "Ah, you remember me my love. Wonderful, well I can't really say what I want. It's a lot. But for one thing I didn't take your beloved clothes."

"I don't trust you. You're lying!"

"Now BonBon-"

"Don't call me that!"

Marcus smirks, "Or do you prefer little redbird."

Bonnie flush with anger. Her fear already disappeared leaving a hot boiling lava ready to explode.

"No. Don't call me that either."

"Ah, I understand. Its reserved for only one person. A person who is dead."

Bonnie closes her eyes, "What do you want?"

In a flash, Marcus was right next to her. "The one thing I can tell you is that what I want isn't the question.

Its who I want. And I want you, Bonnie. For you to be mine." He leans closer to her, noses almost touching. Bonnie was paralyze she couldn't move a muscle.

"And I destroy anything, _anyone _who gets in my way."

Just like he came, he was gone. Bonnie was alone in her room but abruptly his voice ran in her mind.

_"Perhaps yes, I was lying. However, you shall see why I did it. Beware Bonnie McCullough, the time is almost here."_

* * *

**Sorry I took long and that this chapter is short, boring, and cheesy. Please accept my apology. **


End file.
